


Comforting Sounds

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 他曾用现实的不友好和这些年相处的挫败经历告诉自己，他们只会拖着对方往更大的深渊坠落而去。可他却从不敢承认：他们绝不会让除对方以外的任何一人来拯救自己。





	Comforting Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。

Harry讨厌太过刺目的阳光，就像他讨厌过高分贝的尖叫，讨厌白蒙蒙一片盖住视线的闪光灯，讨厌摩肩接踵的蚂蚁一般的人群，就像他讨厌被这一切包围的自己 。

他讨厌女人或是男人皮肤上贴满的香水味儿，讨厌高跟鞋敲击地面时戳出的尖锐的声响，讨厌那些平整光滑到没有丝豪人味儿的西装和礼服裙，就像他讨厌得佯装热爱这一切的自己。

他讨厌得头皮发麻，他讨厌得就快要窒息。

像是他不是他自己所认为的那个痛苦又孤独的病人，像是他用舞台寄托和释放了自己的热情和表现欲，他在台下也永远得是那个放浪又活力四射的Harry，纵然那从没有一刻是他自己。

“我以为你喜欢这个。”

这大概就是他此刻独自杵在车座上发怔的原因——当那个女孩眼见他历经社交活动后一脸倦容地回到酒店，当她看见他卸妆后的青色眼圈与眼皮下无法掩盖的不耐，她亲口说出了这个。Harry是从这一刻开始没有办法承受的。他自然明白以他们的浅薄虚浮的关系，他没有资格强求半分的理解与容耐。可是，该死的，他到了极限了。

他讨厌这句话，他讨厌这该死的一切。

他不知道他是从哪一刻起决定去往那个方向的。或许是皮质坐垫硌着屁股的难受感觉让他不想在停车库里多做停留，又或许是车里过高的暖气蒸得他整个人晕晕乎乎，让他又一次深陷进情感的囹圄。总之，逃不开一般地，他站到了那幢白色的小楼前，第一千次。

Louis在门前对他偏了偏头，带着一点儿尴尬和僵硬。他知道他们之间连一句你好和再见都显得多余。那都是些没必要的客套把戏。反正无论再怎么样的礼貌客气，他们最终总会把彼此狠狠伤害一通，让每一个旧时伤疤都再次撕着皮连上肉；就像无论再怎样认定这次再见意味着永恒的了断和割舍，他们都还是会在下一次飞着赶着回到彼此身边，把所有度日如年的想念都再次死死钉进对方的身体里。

“我真他妈的想你，想要你。”

Harry用蓄长了一点的卷发蹭着Louis的颈窝——他并不真的需要他的回应，此刻顶着他大腿的灼烫的阴茎已将怀中人的欲望诉尽。

“它告诉我了。”

他一如既往慵懒地勾起手指，轻轻蹭着Harry拥挤的裤裆，再用指甲围着它转圈。Harry大概用了三秒的时间决定不再忍受这个，他托着Louis的屁股将他轻轻抱起，接着感受到矮小一些的男人熟练而灵巧地将小腿围上他的腰际。

他被Harry甩上床，接着又半张着嘴巴抬头，可爱圆润的鼻头轻轻皱起，眼里则蒙上了雾气。他知道他的卷毛对这个场景再熟悉不过了。

是的，Harry当然如此。所以他想都没想就让自己低头吻上去，嘬住他的薄唇轻轻吮吸，却在几秒过后强迫自己离去。他看着那堪堪追上来的被唾液和亲吻润泽过的红唇，低头解开了长裤的纽扣。

他看到年长的男人撩起嘴角轻笑——他从来知道他要什么。他总会给他想要的一切，纵然那意味着他需要交出自个儿的主动权。

Louis于是皱着鼻子蹭上他的内裤，再又张开嘴巴用牙齿咬住边缘轻轻扯下——他没少见过Louis这样，可他该死地还是会为他硬到发疼，每一次。

更何况他还用舌头轻轻蹭着阴茎的轮廓，再用柔软的嘴巴把龟头的部分吃下。他轻轻张开眼睛瞟他，被撑成圆形的嘴唇抵着那冠状的边缘摩挲。他还一鼓作气地全部吞下，被狠狠操到的喉咙发出反射性的呜咽声，紧窒的喉口把阴茎裹得死死的。

他还悠悠把右手挪到后方，接着半褪下自个儿紧身的黑裤子，露出一截可能是世界上最好看和饱满的屁股——要知道他还该死地在床头装了一面巨大的变态的镜子，那能让Harry看到此时此刻他正在做的一切。他轻轻拍打自己的屁股，那让他紧实的臀肉泛上了一点红，他用两根手指慢慢撑开自己的臀瓣，露出他依然干燥的紧致的穴口。

“停下。”

Harry牵引着Louis离开他的阴茎，接着霸道地让自己覆盖到他身上——他还是该死地被他击溃了，就像从前的每一次那样。

他扯下Louis那件要命的vetements T恤，Christoph Schneider冰冷的注视有一种宿命般的扭曲，像是早早地为他们的纠缠判下了结局，那让他难受得有点儿脊背发凉。

他贴着Louis纤瘦的胸膛沉默了会儿，接着又咬上他剃须后光滑整洁的下巴，他简直爱死这个了。

“你到底要不要做？”

身下的男人再次用手掌裹住他的硬挺，而Harry几乎要认真地为这一幕笑出声音——他们都已经变得面目全非了，可他总会在这样的时刻捕捉到这个人最令他熟悉的样子，像只撒娇求欢却还故作骄矜的猫咪。

Harry蹬着长腿爬到床边，他从熟悉的抽屉拿出一管润滑剂，接着又在隔层里翻找着或许是掉落下去的避孕套盒。

“就……别找了。”  
直到他听见背后的声音幽幽响起。

他认真地看了Louis有好一会儿，直至确认他的眼里没有半点儿玩笑的情绪——他们当然也曾经切切实实地射进过彼此的身体，在他们年少无知又精虫上脑的时候。不过Harry早已算不清那是多少年前的事情了。这些年他们过着分分合合的日子，他们习惯了用和别人的或真或假的恋情性爱来伪装和麻痹自己，他们因为合约的重压又或是因为彼此糟糕的性格不停地互相伤害接着又互相舔舐。他们还能彼此信任吗？他从来没再敢认真地询问自己。

“我想要你……射进来。”Louis舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫着说道。

“Lou……”Harry慢慢爬到他身边，接着声线暗哑地唤他。他当然知道他们都不会有什么身理上的问题，可这件事始终不一样。他得确认Louis依然相信他，他得确认他没有半分的讨厌和怨怪他……

“当然。”紧接着那副蓝眼睛就好像穿透了他的灵魂，看清了他的所有所想。

在Harry愣住的当口，Louis抢先夺了润滑剂过去。他轻轻挑起眉剜他一眼，模样狡黠又生动，他接着便熟练地拧开瓶盖将自己的两指浸湿，继而分开双腿让指节没入。

Harry的瞳孔放大，眼神逐渐变得深邃。

他看着Louis时轻时重地慢慢抽插，直至那形状精美的双唇间也漏出破碎的呻吟，一下，两下，三下，观赏者趁着这时机伏下身去，让自己的手指也加入进去。

“你总是那么没有耐心。”Harry用另只手钳住Louis企图逃逸的手腕，强迫他将自己的指节留在里面，“你知道这需要惩罚，Lou。”

“……是。”Louis轻轻咬住下唇，光滑白皙的下巴因为挣扎而微微泛起粉红，“惩罚我，Harold。”

“是的，我当然会。”他轻笑着曲起埋在Louis深处的手指，听着他喉咙里继续逸出美妙的声音，扣着Louis的手紧接着前后引导，身下的男子很快会意——他开始和Harry一起深入浅出地操着自己。

“操，Harold，操。”Louis仰起一截脖子窥视着此时此刻羞耻得过头的情景，很快地，那整张脸都因此而布满了潮红。

Harry在那呻吟持续变高时止住了动作。

他曲起Louis的双腿，让那曾无数次纳入自己的穴口再次为了自个儿而敞开。淋上了润滑剂的阴茎依然在为这一幕而跳动，Harry扶着身下人的髋骨，让自己慢慢操进去。

“你简直完美，Lou。”

Harry在分身全部插进去时缓慢地叹息，纵然他已经操了他大概有几百次，他还是得在每次发出同样的感叹。那丰满的臀肉此刻就在自己手下嵌进去，那精致的下颌此刻就在自己的身下扬起轻盈的弧线，再没有人会比他更好了。

Louis抓上他的卷发——像是从前的每一次那样，他感受到身上人那试探式的动作逐渐变得更为炙烫猛烈——Harry的耻骨打在他的骨骼上，硕大的头部钉进他的最深处，Louis于是毫无顾忌地让自己的呻吟变得更响。

“我总是听不腻你的叫声。”Harry迷蒙地耷拉着眼皮。  
“你以为我买那么大的房子是为了什么……嗯？”Louis扁了扁嘴唇，“这能让回声足够大。”

“好主意。”Harry慢慢俯下身子吻住他，黏腻的卷发磨蹭着Louis的眼窝，起伏有致的双唇裹住Louis薄薄的两瓣唇深深吮吸，同时更有节奏地一下下重重操进他的身子里。

“Harry，操，你他妈那么大……”Louis将指甲掐进Harry的手臂，他的肌肉在他手下慢慢绷紧，“每次都把我塞得那么满。”

“因为这就是你想要的。”他牵引着让Louis将双腿绷直，让自己几无缝隙地贴紧他的屁股，接着循着他的前列腺更深更重地操进去，“你想要我就像我想要你。”

“我们谁也离不开谁。”他轻吻着Louis的脚趾，他看到他白净的脸蛋上同时流泻着快感与脆弱，那多么地久违地熟悉。

“从过去到未来。”  
Louis的眼角是在他说完这句的时候湿润起来的。

他从背后抱着Louis，围住那瘦小的肩膀圈进怀里。身下连接的部位依然灼人又滚烫，Harry浅浅地戳刺两下，这个姿势下更深入的抵弄让Louis崩溃地叫唤。几下短暂的试探后，他再次让自己又狠又重地插进去，每一次都操到那个熟悉的要命的凸起。那足以让Louis的叫声响彻整幢别墅。

“我真的可以……？”Harry轻轻仰起头颅，漂亮又松软的卷发散在发白的床单上，那是他快感即将达到极致的标识。

“嗯。”Louis知道他在问什么，这是他此刻仅能给出的回答。

“操，我他妈多想射进去，每一次。”他轻轻附在他耳边说话，又不知餍足地咬住他的耳廓，下身一次次重重地打进他的内壁。

“我想要在你身上留下痕迹，我想要你属于我，或者我属于你……那都可以。”他早已经不知道自己在胡言乱语什么，只是在重复操干Louis的同时让声音暗哑地溜出齿间，带着最直接最赤裸的温度。

“我想要你怀孕。那当然不可能，但我想要那个，我想要那一切。 我想要有种方法让我们………操。操你。”

Harry在高潮来临时茫然地张开嘴，箍着Louis的长臂浮起鸡皮疙瘩，逗留在床沿的脚趾微微挣扎颤抖。Louis响彻房间的叫喊慢慢在空气中平息，他让手臂下滑到Louis的肚子，试图改成环抱他的姿势，Louis不知何时射在腹部的精液于是让他的手腕变得濡湿。

“我也想要。”不知过了多久，Louis变得嘶哑的声音响起在半空，“……一切。”

Harry将怀中的人箍得更紧。

“起初我也以为我恨你。可后来，我发现我只是在恨这个。”Louis在他怀里挪动着身子，屁股因为阴茎的滑出而慢慢向外流出白浊的液体，“我恨我那么想要你，我恨那从没变过，每一刻。”

“我在恨我自己。”

Harry用手指轻轻在Louis的腹部画圈，细长的睫毛抬起又略下，逐渐带出眼睑处的潮湿。Louis在说自己，却也在说他。他们从没有什么不同。

他曾用现实的不友好和这些年相处中的挫败经历告诉自己，他们只会拖着对方往更大的深渊坠落而去。可他却从不敢承认：他们绝不会让除对方以外的任何一人来拯救自己。

Harry喜欢四周陡然安静的时刻，他喜欢熟悉的人的触碰和抚摸，他喜欢无需压抑和顾忌的欢笑和哭泣，他喜欢在太平的环境里外放出音乐和身边的人一起聆听和感受，就像他喜欢可以有资格自在一些活着的自己。

或者他仅仅只是喜欢身边有Louis的自己。  
那终于完整了的，他自己。


End file.
